A Special Night
by Sasune
Summary: Kai is having nightmares and is extremely cold. Rei hears Kai's smallest scream of pain and is there to investigate. Pointless oneshot!


Kidie:This is just supposed to be a fun one-shot fic.  
Vanessa:It is absolutely pointless.  
Kidie:True^-^  
Kai:Is it gonna be Kai/Rei?  
Kidie:You bet^-~  
Rei:Yay!  
Vanessa:On with the one shot.....  
Rei:Wait! Kidie doesn't own beyblade just to tell you.  
Kidie:Oh ya, just to tell you, all the bladebreakers are in the same room but in different beds.  
  
~Kai's Prov~  
I shiver in my cold yet soft bed. Nightmares haunt my sleep each night and my room becomes cold  
as if the demons from my dreams were here with me. I am scared, I am always scared to go to sleep  
becuase the demons come and remind me of my ice cold heart.  
I wish for warmth to come to me but I no it never will and I am too stubborn to go ask Rei or the  
other bladebreakers to help me, I am too stubborn for my own good. No matter how hard I try to   
become warm, I just get colder until the ice cold chil begins to bite at my skin.  
I scream out silently at the pain of the icy bite but I try to bite back the pain. I dare not  
risk waking my teammates and let them see me in thise weak status but what I don't know is that  
someone heard by silent scream.  
I hear feet clunk onto with the squeak of the resisting floor boards holding up the new found  
weight. The feet move across the floor to my bed and stop right beside my bed and I feel there  
eyes looking at my back.  
"Kai?" a sweet voice calls out to me from behind me.  
"What?" I respond to the black haired necko-jin.  
"I heard a scream and I thought it was you," Rei was unsure of what he was talking about, I could  
tell. I sighed lightly.  
"Was it you Kai? Is there something wrong?" Rei was showing emotion in his words, he wanted to  
know if I was okay....no one was ever like that to me.  
I suddenly felt the bed shift under the weight of someone else sitting on it then a warm hand   
touched my shoulder.  
The warmth was comforting but my stubborn will stood in the way and it I suddenly flinched at  
the touch.  
"What is wrong Kai? You are freezing cold! I want to help you, will you let me?" Kai didn't know  
what to do but he was still freezing cold.  
"Cold," it was all I could manage as my shivering increased and I felt Rei's hand touch my forehead  
then snap away.  
"You have a fever Kai. How did you get sick?" I didn't know the answer to his question, it may have  
been from my lack of sleep because of the nightmares but I didn't know. All I knew was that I was  
extremely cold and the cold was biting at me with sharp teeth.  
I suddenly felt the bed shift again and then I felt those warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling  
me against the warm body of Rei.  
"What are you doing?" I was curious at why and what he was doing and my voice came out sounding  
scared.  
"I am gonna make you better by keeping you warm," Rei pulled my body closer to his and my shivering  
slowly ceased as he held me close and we drifted into a soundless sleep with no nightmares, nothing  
but warmth and dreams.  
  
~Normal~  
Tyson woke up to the sound of his stomache growling. He pulled himself off the bed and looked over  
at the other beds. He looked at Max's then Rei's. 'Where is Rei?' He then looked over at Kai's bed  
and he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Rei and he was cuddling Kai.  
Tyson, forgetting that he was hungry, ran over to Max's bed silently and woke the sleeping blond  
up.  
"Max, you will never believe this! Rei and Kai are sleeping together," Max stretched out and yawned  
then nodded dissaprovingly to Tyson.  
"Stop joking around Tyson. Do you know what time it is?" Max groaned. He didn't wanna be up this  
early in the morning.  
"I'm not joking, even look for yourself at Kai's bed," Tyson said and the blond sighed then looked  
over at Kai's bed. He couldn't believe it, Tyson wasn't lying. There was Rei and Kai cuddling each  
other in Kai's bed.  
"Oh My gosh!!!You weren't joking, lets get the camera," Max and Tyson quietly grabbed a camera   
out of their bags and tiptoed over to Kai's bed.  
They stood at the foot of Kai's bed then SNAP, the pictures were taken and the two giggling boys  
put the cameras back then went to bed.  
  
Kidie:What do you think?  
Vanessa:Humourous.  
Kidie:I no^-^  
Kai:I liked it believe it or not  
Rei:Me too but I wanna get revenge on Tyson and Max for taking photos  
Kai:Me too, lets go get some revenge!!!!  
Kidie:Please review and check out my new webpage which is gonna be dedicated to Rei/Kai at   
http://www22.brinkster.com/kidies/welcome.htm BYE!!! 


End file.
